The First Two Weeks
by SprouseGoose
Summary: The first two weeks of summer break in Boston from both Bailey and Cody's POV.


**Okay, I did promise some brief snippets of what happened over that summer. This is the first one.**

_Bailey's POV_

Bailey walked through the front door of the Tipton Hotel. Her first two weeks in Boston had flown by. And she was absolutely loving staying at the hotel. Every one treated her so well, and it was so great to see Esteban, Francesca and Arwin again. She had soon learned that Esteban was used to calling Zack and Cody his "little blonde peoples." And with Zack away for a while, Esteban started referring to Cody and Bailey as the the "new little blonde peoples". Bailey didn't have the heart to tell him that she was more of a brunette.

Her first week in Boston had been a chance to get acclimated and see what Boston had to offer. With it being a city where so much history had taken place, Bailey wanted to see everything. She was a little worried that Cody wouldn't want to as he had probably seen them hundreds of times by now. But instead, he told her he couldn't wait to share them with her and finally have someone to see them with who would appreciate them as much as he did. It was so exciting to her to see where the Boston Tea Party took place and where the Boston Massacre had occurred. They had even borrowed Carey's car one day so he could show her Lexington and Concord.

And Cody had kept his promise and took Bailey to see a game at Fenway Park. As a baseball lover herself, she felt a chill go through her as she walked into the stadium. It was almost as if she could feel the history that had happened there. And she got a first class education in what the Red Sox meant to the city of Boston. Over the last year, Cody had shared his love of the Red Sox with her, but she couldn't anticipate the passion and dedication of its fans. While some were beyond fanatical, the people sitting around them shared stories with her of how the Red Sox had affected their lives. Having not had a loyalty to any team before, she could easily envision herself becoming what everyone referred to as the Red Sox Nation.

Beyond sightseeing, Bailey tried to get herself settled into London's suite. She quickly learned that when London said she had spent the last summer shopping, she hadn't let on just how much shopping she had done. And London was picking up where she left off. In the two weeks she had been there, Bailey had seen London for a total of four days. And on two of those days, she had dragged Cody away to do an episode of Yay Me! But that was okay with Bailey. It wasn't as if she was sitting in the suite alone. Rather, she spent most of her evenings in the suite that Cody and Zack had grown up in with Cody and Carey. And Carey wasted no time showing Bailey the numerous family photo albums. Bailey knew this had to embarrass Cody to no end, but he never complained. And Bailey loved looking at the pictures as she witnessed, through pictures, Cody growing up. It did answer one question for Bailey...he had always been just that adorable.

And as happy as Carey was to show Bailey all the pictures, she was even happier having Cody back as well as his cooking. Sometimes, Bailey found herself chuckling as she viewed the sight. Her boyfriend was busy in the kitchen while she and his mother were doing something else. And Bailey knew Cody could cook, but she learned just how good he was at it. Chef Paulo had been right, he certainly had a future in the culinary arts if he so chose. Carey even mentioned to her one night that with Cody back cooking, she was going to have to start jogging again. Bailey even offered to join her if she wanted the company. So, they became jogging buddies. Cody tried to tell them they both looked great just the way they were, but for Bailey it was a chance to bond with Carey as well as get fresh air. Bailey had to smile as her boyfriend had just shrugged and told them both to have fun.

The first week in Boston, Cody had taken Bailey to one of Carey's shows. Bailey had no idea just how talented Carey actually was. She could definitely see where her boyfriend got his singing voice. As that wasn't all. Bailey had long suspected Cody was the twin that took more after Carey, and after having spent more time with her, she knew she was correct.

After a week, it was time for both Cody an Bailey to begin their summer internships. To her surprise, Bailey spent the morning of her first day doing nothing but filling out forms. She had never experienced anything like this at either One of a Kind or Buck's Bait and Beauty Barn. Several things surprised her. First, even though she was only a summer intern, Bailey was given a benefits package including medical and dental. Second, she was asked to sign a confidentiality agreement. It seemed Tipton Industries didn't want anything they were working on to get out. After every "i" was dotted and every "t" was crossed, Bailey met the person who would be her mentor for the summer. And it wasn't just any mentor, Miss Rachel Baker was none other than the head of the entire department and an old friend of Wilfred Tipton. This of course left Bailey really nervous, but by the end of the first week, everything couldn't have been better. Seems Rachel Baker was from a small town in Nebraska and she and Bailey could bond over their midwest upbringings and the fact that neither was afraid of hard work. Bailey knew that she was going to learn a lot that summer.

But as much as Bailey was loving her internship, they were nothing compared to her evenings. As mentioned earlier, Cody would usually cook dinner and Bailey had taken up jogging with Carey. But after that, Bailey would spend every minute she could with Cody. Sure, they went out on some "normal" dates as they had described them. And to Bailey, they had been absolutely perfect. But her favorite times were just hanging out in either of the suites with Cody. They could be watching TV or reading a book or just about anything. She just loved being in close proximity to her feller. To Bailey, it gave her a glimpse into the future of what life with Cody was going to be like. And that glimpse always gave her a smile. She loved the fact that they could be sitting side by side but neither had to say a word. They were just so comfortable with each other.

Of course, when they were alone, they were able to communicate in ways that needed no words. Bailey could feel the heat and passion growing between them. Sure they still shared the sweet, gentle kisses they always had, but these deeper ones absolutely rocked her to her core. But, Bailey or Cody one would always put the brakes on anything before they got to the point of no return. Bailey knew they had said they weren't ready for the next step, but to herself, she began to think that the time they would be was soon upon them. And she knew she wanted to talk to Cody about that soon. Of course, one of the main reasons they always put on the brakes was that neither wanted to be interrupted by London or especially Carey. Bailey never got frustrated though, and she never saw Cody get that way either. Bailey knew she should consider herself fortunate to be able to spend all of this time with Cody and not have to spend another summer apart.

This brings us back to the present. Bailey has walked back through the front doors of the Tipton. She is actually home a little early today. Seems her office required everyone in the office to have a full physical, and Bailey had just returned from the doctor that London and Carey had recommended. After a thorough examination, the doctor had reviewed all of the tests and Bailey's medical history. She was deemed completely healthy. The doctor did have one recommendation for her that Bailey thought she needed to discuss with Carey. She knew she could talk to Cody about it, but she knew it was a subject better discussed with another woman.

_Cody's POV_

Cody was sitting in the office he had been assigned. It seems George Daniels wanted to give Cody a trial by fire, and Cody was forced to hit the ground running. The work he was doing was very challenging yet fascinating. And after his first week there, Cody had already gained the acceptance and respect of some of the other attorneys in the office. They appreciated the way he could look at things from angles they had never considered.

And like Bailey had, Cody had to go through all the red tape before he was cleared to work too. He too had to get a physical, but that was taken care of early the second day when Mr. Daniels had sent him straight to the Wilfred Tipton's personal physician. Cody just shrugged his shoulders and went through it. And while he was doing his internship, he still found time to produce two episodes of Yay Me! He knew with London's sporadic schedule, he would have to be ready when she called.

But, while his internship was going great, he loved spending every evening with Bailey. Yes, he had resumed cooking the evening meals, but it was something he actually enjoyed. It was a way for him to relax and unwind after being at work. Of course, the one thing he could have done without was his Mom bringing out the photo albums. But, after seeing how much Bailey was enjoying looking at them, he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. Besides, he knew later that summer when they visited Kettlecorn, the tables would be turned.

The one thing Cody didn't really understand was why his mom and girlfriend felt they needed to become joggers. He had always knew his mother was a beautiful lady, and of course, he thought Bailey was perfect just the way she was. However, looking at himself, he realized he was the one who could use a little work. So, while they hit the streets, he was hitting the bench press and the free weights in the Tipton gym. And he even had a workout partner himself – Arwin.

The week before starting work had been great. In the past, every single time he had visited the numerous historical landmarks in Boston, he had always been on a class field trip or with Zack. The field trips had denied him the time he wanted to spend there as had Zack's indifference. But getting to actually see them with someone who appreciated them as much as he did was a whole new experience for him. It was like seeing them again for the first time.

Throughout the past year, Cody had constantly been regaling Bailey with stories of the Red Sox. He thought he was close to converting her to the Nation. And he thought actually taking her to Fenway Park would seal the deal. He wasn't sure if it had worked, but it was evident to him that Bailey had enjoyed herself. He had hopes by the end of the summer, that Bailey would be one of them.

At nights, Cody relished just spending time with Bailey either in London's cabin or in his old one while his mother was performing. To Cody, it didn't matter what they did as long as he was with her. Being on the S.S. Tipton, they really didn't have many nights were they could just hang out in front of the TV. But now, they had that option, but decided to to watch too much. The way Bailey loved watching the History Channel and Discovery Channel with him had made Cody fall in love with her all over again. He had always loved those channels, but Zack had flat out refused to watch them.

And of course, when they were alone, they did other things. Cody smiled whenever he though of those memories. While he always loved the sweet gentle kisses they had, more and more they had escalated into deeper passionate ones. He wondered if Bailey had any idea just what kind of effect those had on him. If they didn't leave him speechless without any feelings in his legs, they had another effect on him they he always tried to hide from Bailey. He knew he had told her father that they weren't ready for the next step, but something inside of him was telling him that he was. But that left him with a quandry, should he be honest with Bailey about it. He wanted to, but in no way did he want it to come across as him trying to pressure her in any way. Because he wouldn't. Cody decided that being with Bailey was worth dealing with these new complications and keeping his mouth shut. Things were going so well, and he didn't want to do anything to throw a monkey wrench into that.


End file.
